Dirty Dancing
by Meridae46
Summary: Dicen que las relaciones entre un profesor de baile y una alumna están prohibidas porque se alejan de lo estrictamente profesional. Sin embargo, el amor es el amor, y el riesgo siempre me ha gustado.


\- Akane, ¿estás lista?  
\- Sí, ya voy Kasumi… - dije con un tono de pesar.

Perdonad, no me he presentado. Me llamo Akane Tendo, tengo 21 años y vivo en un barrio residencial de Nerima. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo la maleta para irme con mi familia de vacaciones. Y diréis, ¿de vacaciones? ¡eso es genial! No, no es genial cuando vas con tus hermanas, tu cuñado y tu padre a un hotel de la costa, a estar encerrada en tu habitación porque no sabes nadar y a no querer socializar porque no se te da bien. Y seguiréis pensando, ¡tienes a tus hermanas! Mentira, mi hermana Nabiki tiene mucha suerte y es muy sociable, tiene miles de amigos allá donde va. Por otro lado está mi otra hermana Kasumi, que viene con su marido y no lo neguemos, las parejas recién casadas son un mundo aparte, y prefieren casi siempre intimidad.

¿Entendéis ya por qué voy con tan poca ilusión de vacaciones?

Me dirijo a la entrada, a paso lento, sin ganas, y al llegar al portal de mi casa me giro y le doy un último vistazo. Es una casa antigua, de las que ya apenas se hacen, con dos pisos y un amplio jardín con un estanque. Además al lado tenemos un dojo de entrenamiento, en el cual me he distraído siempre de todos mis problemas y donde creció la relación padre-hija que tenemos ahora después de que mi madre falleciera hace 6 años.

Adiós, hasta dentro de dos semanas, pienso.

\- ¡Vamos Akane! ¡Pillaremos atasco! – grita mi hermana Nabiki desde el coche.  
\- Sí, si… ya voy – digo en tono bajo. Ojalá pillemos atasco, cuanto más tardemos en llegar más seré feliz.

8 de la tarde. Apenas ha habido atasco. Shit.

La verdad es que es un recinto enorme, de hecho cada año me lo parece más y más, quizás también puede ser porque paso la gran parte de la estancia en la habitación pero eso ya son otras cosas. Es un hotel con un total de 20 bungalós y un edificio de 50 habitaciones. Es pequeño, pero acogedor para aquellos huéspedes que no deseen un todo incluido masificado de gente o de turistas. El hotel además cuenta con dos enormes piscinas en el centro del recinto, un salón de actos y 2 pistas de golf.

Llegamos enseguida a la recepción y nos recibe él, el ser más asqueroso y engreído del universo.

\- Buenas tardes familia Tendo, cuánto me agrada volver a veros otro año más. – contesta con una sonrisa de lado, a veces incluso creo que forzada. Maldito patán.  
\- Buenas tardes Kuno, es un placer verte otro año más. – contesta mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dan un apretón de manos.

Kuno Tatewaki es uno de los empresarios más ricos de Japón, y sólo tiene 25 años. Cuenta con 5 hoteles repartidos en todo el país, 10 repartidos por Europa y una herencia que supera con creces la de muchos ricachones americanos. Pero, un personaje tan rico y poderoso, ¿qué hace aquí? Os preguntaréis.

\- Vaya, cada año estás más y más preciosa Akane. – dice con una mirada con cierto toque lascivo. Es asqueroso.  
\- Y tú cada día más patán. – digo sin miramientos al mismo tiempo que recibo un codazo de mi hermana Nabiki. Por suerte lo he dicho tan bajo que sólo ella se ha enterado.  
\- ¿Cómo va el negocio este año Kuno? – pregunta mi padre. Él está deseando que Kuno algún día se me lance. Quiere que su pequeña hija se case con alguien poderoso para, según él, mantener el nivel adquisitivo de la familia. No somos una familia pobre que se diga. Mi padre ha regentado durante años uno de los dojos más importantes de la región de Tokio, y en su día fue uno de los entrenadores más importantes de la categoría de estilo libre en las artes marciales.  
\- Genial como siempre señor Tendo. Este año de hecho hemos querido introducir un poco de espectáculo en el área de entretenimiento y tendremos clases de baile con profesores expertos.  
\- Fantástico Kuno. Akane podrías apuntarte a esas clases, quizá así te puedas distraer un poco.  
\- También puedo enseñarte yo en clases privadas, Akane. – dijo Kuno con un tono que sólo yo pude descifrar. Tengo una familia de lo más inocente.  
\- Mmm ya veremos, tengo un ligero esguince que uf, no sé si me va a dejar… - dije mientras me alejaba marcha atrás de la recepción, cogiendo nerviosa la llave de mi bungaló, dándome la vuelta y salir corriendo. Más tarde se uniría mi hermana Nabiki, con la que lo compartía.

Al entrar cerré la puerta corriendo, dejé mi maleta a un lado y me tiré en la cama. Un minuto con Kuno era agotador. Es cierto que era un chico guapo, pero nunca me interesó en sentido romántico. Esa insistencia en vernos a solas, esas miradas de lujuria o esas indirectas eran lo peor de él. Siempre que intentaba cogerme de la mano años atrás le derribaba de un solo golpe, aunque eso no paraba su insistencia. No quiero imaginar las cosas que haría ahora que somos más mayores.

Empecé a relajarme tumbada en la cama mientras pensaba en que este año serían unas vacaciones iguales a las de otros años: aburridas, tirada en la cama o yendo al pequeño gimnasio a entrenar un poco algunas llaves que me había enseñado mi padre durante el invierno.

\- Menudas indirectas te lanzá el cabrón – decía Nabiki entrando por la puerta mientras no paraba de reírse con mi reacción de cuando salí corriendo.  
\- Basta ya, no es gracioso. Es asqueroso.  
\- Ya me gustaría ser tu hermanita, está muy bueno ese al que tú llamas cabrón. – dijo Nabiki mientras habría su maleta y se cambiaba de pijama desde la otra habitación.  
\- Tíratelo – dije sin más mientras Nabiki se acercaba a mí.  
\- No adelantemos acontecimientos, hermanita – dijo mientras me apagaba la luz de la habitación.

Esta mujer es increíble. Ella podía tener a todo hombre que deseara y quería ir detrás del más patán de todos. La verdad es que siempre he admirado esa parte de Nabiki, nunca ha tenido miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia un hombre. Para mí siempre fue difícil, incluso en la guardería, cuando Shinnosuke me dio un beso en la mejilla en el patio delante de todos esos niños que no hacían más que reírse, creo que ahí creció mi miedo a demostrar mis sentimientos.

Después de un rato de pensar en mis recuerdos de la niñez, y en las maravillosas vacaciones que se veían venir, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza todo lo que vendría en los siguientes días. O mejor aún, el momento que viviría al día siguiente.


End file.
